Apetrully Meets Hope
by hopefulheart108
Summary: This is a introduction of my new character that will be in most of my stories. I hope you'll like her.


Apetrully's p.o.v

I was hopping along the turtleshells for my morning jog. I hoped not to get capture by the Zebra Brothers, or anyone for that matter. You could say that I need some more hope in my life.

I slowly stop jogging when I heard singing. It was very lovely, even heavenly. It came from the forest.

**Heaven, pl****ease sing for me a song of life**

**Heaven, take me into your skies**

**There's no place here for me to hide my cries**

**Night and day, I am missing you (ooh)**

**I know I'm here for the magic**

**All your stars guiding me through and through**

**(Oh) Why, this loneliness feels like forever, and ever**

**I gotta be, I gotta be in your arms baby**

**You're so close, so close**

**And it's you that I believe in, I believe in**

**So close, but far away so far I can't touch**

**I'll hold on.**

**Cuz it's you I love so dearly...**

**When the rain, the storm, and all it's done**

**Caress me with your sweet lullaby...**

I follow the singing in the forest to a tree. I look up and saw a pink and white monkey with a big, white heart mark on her chest. She wore a white bow with blue gems on her tail, a gold bracelet with a bright red gemstone on the left wrist, a pair of purple earrings, and a silver necklace with a sun-like gem. She was the one singing the song. I waited until she finish.

**Heaven, please sing for me a song of life**

**Heaven, save me in my dreams tonight**

**Someday, these wings will perish in your side**

**Night and day, I call for you (ooh)**

**Flashes of moments of tragic**

**Wandering souls, they fell along the way**

**Tell me you will never leave me... forever and ever**

**I gotta be, I gotta be in your arms, hear me**

**You're so close, so close**

**And it's you I believe in, I believe**

**So close but far away, I seek for your light**

**I'll hold on**

**Cuz for you, my heart keeps beatting**

**Caress me with your sweet lullaby**

**Will you be my light?**

**Will you be my strength?**

**Promise you wo't let me go...**

**I'll never betray**

**And in the end of time**

**Still my love's gonna be there**

**You're so close, so close**

**And it's you I believe i, I believe in**

**So close but far away, I seek for your light**

**I'll hold on**

**Cuz for you, my heart keeps beating**

**When the wind, the fire, and all is gone**

**Caress me with your sweet lullaby**

**So close, so close**

**And it's youI believe in, I believe in**

**So close but faraway, I seek for your ligth**

**I'll hold on**

**Cuz for you, my heart keeps beatting**

**When the wind, the fire, and all is gone**

**Caress me with your sweet lullaby**

When she was done, she let out a sad sigh as she look at the distance.

"Hello." I said to get her attention.

The monkey scream and fell down... on top of me.

"I'm so sorry!" The monkey said, quickly getting off of me.

"It's okay." I said as I stand up and dusted myself.

"I'm Hopefulheart108, or Hope for short."

"Um... I'm Commander Apetrully of Big Green."

"Big Green? You mean that military that wants to make peace with the royal animals that joined Highroller, stop Twin Masters, and is also that giant turtle shell in the lake up ahead." Hope said very quickly.

"Yes."

"There's no way you can be their commander."

"What?!"

"It's just you don't seem to be the well... commanding type."

"I'm so the commanding type!"

Hope look at me, then giggle alittle, which was kind of cute. Wait, did I just thought that?

"What?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I already know you're the commander of Big Green. For Pete's sake, you're famous across the whole Hidden Kingdom!"

"Then why did you-"

"Making sure you're the real one."

"Okay? Why were you singing?"

"Oh... you see... I like to sing when I want to keep my mind off of a few things."

"Like what?"

"Like the death of my mom."

"What?"

"It's true."

She look down at her feet. I felt abit bad for asking.

"Would you like to talk about it?" I ask.

"Sure." Hope said.

Hope and I sat down at the base of the tree.

"Well, my dad left me and my mom because he doesn't want to raise a child. So my mom raised me even though she have alot of jobs but she still have time to play with me since I didn't make any friends back at Monkey Castle. I don't know why, but they thought I was strange. When my mom... was gone, I decided to live outside of Monkey Castle, but I realized I have no idea where to go now."

"Oh my!" I said.

"I'm so stupid! Why can't I think before I act?!"

"You're not stupid. I don't know what were those other monkeys thinking, but they're wrong. If you want... you can live at Big Green with me and the others."

"Really?"

"Yes. You seem to be a very nice monkey."

Hope's tail curled into the shape of a heart and hug me. It was strangely better than any other hug I had for some reason.

"Thank you!" Hope said, letting go of me.

"Let's go!" Hope cheerfully shouted, standing up.

"Okay."I said. Wait, what just happen?

Hope happily walk towards Big Green, like a human, humming but suddenly stopped and ask me, "Do you think Big Green would like my singing?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure they will." I said.

"Oh good." Hope said.

Hope went back to skipping and humming, which turns into singing.

Hope:** Every dream is a melody**

**How can I listen to so many memories?**

**Let the longing in my heart reach you;**

**Let sing in our heart**

Hope and I started to walk together to Big Green as she sings.

H: **This melody was created untentionally;**

**This life, blooming like a flower, kisses your soul.**

**It opened the door to your heart;**

**It's a voyage to your dreams,**

**A time filled with inspiration.**

**A rainbow will pave a road in the clouds;**

**Your fingers hover over these musical notes**

**In this second, this melody is simple and fantastic**

My heart felt very strange with every word she sings, yet it felt very good to me.

H: **Follow every sign along the road.**

**Draw an exclamation mark;**

**Run towards the other side of the clouds.**

**A dream is never too small.**

**In this moment, do you hear me?**

**The entire world is listening.**

Maybe Hope is really going to be my hope. Maybe even Big Green's.

H: **In every dream, there is a melody;**

**At the bottom of every heart, there is a secret.**

**If my longing can be replaced with the notes of this melody,**

**I will weave the wings of my dream for you.**

**These countless memories shine like fireworks,**

**Spreading to every corner of the world.**

**The notes of this melody mingles with poems in the starry sky.**

**Together, let's sing the song in our hearts**

I'm sure Big Green will love her.

H: **Ah...**

As Hope sings **"Ah..."**, we were standing in front of Big Green.

"Do you think they'll like me?" Hope ask me.

"If I like you, then maybe Big Green will too." I said. "You seem to be very nice"

"Thanks, Apetrully." Hope said, smiling.

Maybe she's the hope I needed.


End file.
